No Title
by Salya Darken
Summary: human!Toy Freddy x Oc/reader (btw, I don't like this bear)


Toy Freddy

Plot: your the new night guard and somehow you get the new bear looking at you.

Note: No title… I'm out of title ideas and my plots are dying… But this one-shot isn't fully in my AU… so work with me.

Start~

Y/n sat at her table, watching her younger sister fan-girl over Toy Bonnie. You wasn't fully into the toys since they looked more fake then the originals but what can you do when your sister is in love with the new Bonnie. She sighed whenever she thought of it.

Her e/c eyes looked over at the toys, turning over her sister's fangirling. She blinked a bit when her eyes locked in with Toy Freddy's blue eyes. 'why is he looking at me?' She thought as she looked away. She looked down at the table as things ran through her head.

Her sister smirked and ran off. She asking a worker for a work app, saying she wanted to get a job here. But when she filled out the pager work, she signed Y/n up as the new night guard. She gave the pagework back to the staff and ran back to the table as if she didn't do anything.

Y/n sighed. "Okay, sis. Go say bye to your bonny and get your ass in the car." She said as she stood up. She knew her sister was plotting something but she let it slid since she felt eyes on her and she didn't like it.

Her sister nodded and waved bye to Toy Bonnie. Oddly the toy waved back with a smile and Y/n walked out of the building on that note.

"They are just bots… right?"

-That night-

Y/n muttered as she walked into the building. She had a huge fight with her sister and lost. Her new boss didn't seem to care as he showed her around and told her the rules. She listened as she felt eyes on her.

Toy Freddy watched the owner show the new guard around. 'So it's that girl...so bonbon was right, her sister did sign her up… I guess now I get a chance to talk with her...and keep the others away…. If Freddy would listen…' He thought to himself.

-a bit later… why because I can.-

Y/n sighed as she sat at the desk, scanning through the rooms on the tablet. She didn't find anything different, until she check the stage again. "What the fuck?! Where is that bear?!" She yelled. She scaned each room, unable to find him.

"You shouldn't say that here, my dear." A sound said behind her.

She turned and blinked. Behind stood a male with soft brown hair with a bang of light brown and soft blue eyes. (see pic on cloths. Sorry)

"You shouldn't be here…" She said turning back to the tablet and redoing the music box.

Toy Freddy sighed. "I live here as well as work here. Just as Bonbon."

Just then Toy Bonnie appeared and smiled at her. "Hi Y/n. Hows your sister?"

Y/n glared at the bunny then sighed. She then turned to the brown hair one. "And which bot are you?"

"That's Fred, also known as Toy Freddy or Teddy." Said Bonbon.

Fred sighed and pressed his left hand to his face. "BonBon, go tell the originals to stay back."

"You know Freddy nor Foxy will listen to me."

Y/n looked back and forth as the males talked. She then turn back to the tablet and went back to the music box.

"Tell them that I'll tell the witch of theirs."

"Okay~" Bonbon said, leaving.

Fred looked down at her and blinked. "Maybe I should had told him to ask the puppet to stay away as well."

"I doubt that would have worked." She said with a sigh.

"And how would you know?" He asked walking around the desk and leaned down against him, putting his face near hers which she placed the tablet between them.

"I just got this feeling. Now go away and let me work."

"Nope~"

She moved the tablet and glared at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you." He said before leaning over and kissing her gently. "And I like you~"

She widen her eyes then blushed deeply as she moved back away from him. She covered her mouth with her left hand.

He smiled softly. "What's wrong, my dear Y/n?"

"N-nothing…." She muttered as she went back to turning the music box. Her blushline didn't fade yet she wouldn't look away from the tablet.

Toy Freddy smiled as he watched her. He stayed with her until the 6 am hit and he had to leave. 'I like this girl. Maybe I'll make her mine.' He thought on his way back to the stage.


End file.
